


Resurrections and Recollections

by Linorien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: A group of people wake up with no recollection of who they are. As in, they don’t remember their names, their background, etc. Will they make up new identities? Who were they before?





	Resurrections and Recollections

Desperate times called for desperate measures. One of those desperate measures, apparently, was restoring life to all the dead warriors of Camelot. Morgana channeled the power of the staff and the skeletons reanimated. It was a parody of life. The bones were given blind purpose and nothing more. 

They swarmed the city and attacked without discrimination. 

Merlin knew it was wrong. He didn’t know how to fix it though. Breaking the staff was a good guess, but it didn’t actually break the spell. Instead, his still wild power over life and death reached out and tipped the scales the other way. 

All over the city, skeletons collapsed and in a flash of light sat up again with flesh and blood and no memory of who they were. 

Confusion reigned. Swords were lowered. The knights with the most noble of hearts lent their cloaks to the naked men sitting on the cobblestones. 

The battle was over, but now there was a new problem in Camelot. What to do with these soldiers?

Trying his best to deny the use of magic, Uther quickly gathered up the men and rebranded them as a new unit of knights on loan from a distant kingdom. He had the librarian draw up new linages and crests and gave them all new names. 

They found it strange, not knowing where they came from, but life in the barracks was simple and the people of Camelot knew no to ask too many questions. (Even if some of the knights noticed eerie similarities between some of the reborn knights and a family member.)

Morgana, for her part, was incredibly confused and very awkward when it seemed like every single reborn person had a crush on her. 

Merlin was less confused, but felt a bit guilty and did his very best to be friends with all of them. He also looked through the library records late at night and if he found something important to one of them, he left it on their pillow. The knights appreciated the fun facts about random people in history.


End file.
